


mr rosie

by floralbomb



Category: MXM (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alpaca, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Plushies, Teddy Bears, YoungDong, i love them, im soft, love my furries, mentions of donghan whew, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralbomb/pseuds/floralbomb
Summary: donghyun has a pink plushie he sleeps with every night until the little cute alpaca became not so cute anymore.





	mr rosie

**Author's Note:**

> hey follow me on twt @323net i need friendos nachos~~unbeated btw and i suck at English

donghyun has a pink plushie he sleeps with every night until the little cute alpaca became not so cute anymore.

 

he loved toys. teddy bears, soft toys, he's fond of them. collecting them is a hobby for him. but this pink alpaca is a special one because it's his first toy he gained himself from a haiku competition back in pre-school– and he always sleeps with it. he calls it _mr rosie_ because of, well, it was pink. mr rosie was his one, favourite plushie since little. one thing about the pink plushie is that, it keeps secrets. 

 

he knows how donghyun cries when he was 7, because he liked the colour pink, how his classmates laughed at him during the 'my favourite thing' sessionin class– mid-August. he came back from school, slammed the door and cried into his pillow. his mother came in and calmed his son down and made him change schools later.

 

he knows when donghyun had his first crush on somr kid namee donghan. he was 10 at the time. they hang out all the time– mostly in donghyun's room. one day, donghan had kissed the other boy but was cut off when donghyun's mother saw them. "you won't be friends with him ever, again," she said. stern, angry but donghyun was 10, he knew nothing. he moved schools again but never stopped contacting donghan via letters.

 

the plushie knew when donghyun figured out his sexuality– though it took him a few years. he knew he wasn't straight so he came to the term bisexual at the age of 16. he told his parents about it. his dad was cool about it but his mom just scoffed and told him that it was just a phase. it took him another year to realise that he is actually gay. he told his father– he said "as long as you're loving the right person, i will always continue to support my son," and he told taehyun, his twin brother, about it too. he was proud of the outcome of it– his coming out story.

 

soon enough, he had his first love the same year– when he was 17. a boy named gwanghyun. a tiny guy he hanged out with during break, the second guy he shared his kiss with, the same guy that had his heart broken and the same gug he experienced the true meaning of being in a relationship.

 

mr rosie knew everything about donghyun because donghyun was the one who kept him clean and pecked goodnight, every single night before sleeping.

 

so the story of donghyun's life continues. he moves to a good college at the age of 20 and became a musical student. he went to a club, he got laid and all those crazy stuff people do in college.

 

until one day, donghyun wakes up with a preety man beside him. oh, he yelled, of course. the man was, well, naked. he had round eyes and cute cheeks. the man then introduced himself as, "mr rosie? what the fuck do you mean by you're mr rosie. mr rosie is my plush– WHERE'S MY PLUSHIE?"

 

"so you know everything about me?" 

 

"do you want me to remind to you how you went back home, drunk and said you wanted to fuck your best friend because he looks hot and say no homo after you're done?"

 

"i need new plushies,"


End file.
